Summer Days
by InsanePurpleLove
Summary: I woke up on a summer's day again and everything was fine. But then I met him. His purple eyes would gleam but his face hid his emotions with a small frown. We talked, but then, I heard him mutter, "I hate summer days." I wanted to ask him why. But then the street light flashed red and everything went hazy before darkness consumed me. Implied SuzaLulu. Everything is in Suzaku's POV


_Please, don't question my mind T^T But yeah... This was based from the song "Kagerou Days" And yeah... I kinda recommend you listening to it if this fanfiction get's a bit messy ^-^" Also, I am sorry for mistakes xD I would really proof read it, but I hear that dinner is ready! :D Nom... dinner ^-^_

_I own nothing and well... R.I.P Lelouch and Suzaku v.v"_

* * *

**On a summer's day, I woke up again. The birds were chirping by the window as I stared outside. Sliding off my bed, I grudgingly got ready. Glancing at my phone, I saw that it was the 15th of August.**

**_Walking across the park, I couldn't help but to stare. There you were, sitting on a swing, holding a cat in your arms. Your smile may have been missing, but the gleam in your eyes wasn't._**

_We talked to each other that day. But then I heard you mutter, "I hate the summer days." And I couldn't help but to wonder why._

But then... That happened. The cat ran away and all I did was watch. You chased the cat until you ended up on the road, and then... And then a lorry bashed right into you. Your blood was splattered around. You fell limb to the ground. And I all I did was scream in horror as darkness took over me.

* * *

**On a summer's day, I woke up again. The birds were chirping by the window as I stared outside. But something was wrong... Something didn't sit right with me. Checking my phone, I checked the date. It was the 15th of August... Again?**

******_Walking across the park, I couldn't help but to stare. There you were, sitting on a swing, holding a cat in your arms, again. Your smile was missing, but the gleam to your eyes weren't._**

_I couldn't help but to walk over to you, again. We talked to each other, I learned about you all over again. And once again, you muttered, "I hate summer days."_

But this time, as the cat ran away, I grabbed your arm. You looked at me with your questioning purple eyes as I said, "let's go home."

**And so we did walk home, with me blushing all the way. But then, as we stood ****above ****a building that was under construction, one of the metal beams fell down. **

_You pushed me aside, and I fell to the ground. I yelled your name, over and over again, but your blood was splattered on the ground. Only a taunting smile was what I saw before darkness took over me. Again._

* * *

**Now, how long has it been? I wondered as I stared at the scene before me. You died again. Again and again, every single time. Your blood was splattered onto the ground... **

"Please, someone hear my plea," I cried as I watched another scene before me. But no one did answer my pleas. And so another day passed.

* * *

**On a summer's day, I woke up again. The birds were chirping by the window as I stared outside. But something was wrong... Something didn't sit right with me. Checking my phone, I checked the date. It was the 15th of August... **

******_Walking across the park, I couldn't help but to stare. There you were, sitting on a swing, holding a cat in your arms, again. Your smile was missing, but the gleam to your eyes weren't._**

_I walked over towards you with a smile, though I felt my heart clench. We talked to each other again. The 3650th time? And once again, I watched the cat run away. Once again, you ran after it. _

The light flashed red as you placed your right foot onto the road. "No," I yelled desperately as I quickly pushed you aside. I watched as your face changed into an expression of horror as I felt the impact of the lorry. For once, it wasn't your blood that was spilled. For once, it was mine. And I couldn't help but to smile.

* * *

**Waking up on a summer's day, Lelouch looked around. He was in his monochrome themed room. Light dripped into his room through his window. **

_**Picking up his phone, he checked the date. "The 15th of August," he muttered as he felt a tear fall down to the ground. **_

_Will the cycle ever end? He pondered as he looked at the cat who jumped into his arms._


End file.
